Dos Dias Antigos
by Elentari2
Summary: Em Valinor, um Elfo conta a sua filha a história de Arda dos Dias Antigos até a época da Demanda.


**N.A:** _Este texto foi feito em resposta a um desafio do Grupo Tolkien brasileiro ao qual eu tenho o grande orgulho e alegria de pertencer. Na maior parte das vezes, nós falamos de tudo menos Tolkien, mas também há momentos de tirar dúvidas, buscar referências e tudo o mais. Ano passado a nossa moderadora Sadie Sil lançou o desafio de fim de ano (que virou desafio de começo de ano, onde cada membro do grupo faria uma fic curta, mandando para ela que as publicaria sem identificação, e depois todos tentaríamos descobrir quem havia escrito o quê. Eu sacaneei um pouquinho e mudei meu estilo o mais possível – embora a Lele tenha dito que ainda dá pra me ver nas entrelinhas, ai ai – e o resultado é este aí. Espero que vocês curtam. Críticas são sempre bem-vindas.__

* * *

_

**Dos Dias Antigos**

O coração do Um tem desígnios que são por demais misteriosos e maravilhosos para que suas criaturas os compreendam completamente. Posto que ele já previa a rebelião no coração dos Poderes, e até mesmo a de seus filhos Primogênitos e Seguidores, antes da criação do mundo, e o desenrolar da história do mundo estava claro em sua mente enquanto criou os Ainur. E na plenitude do tempo Eru, o Único, chamou a si as suas criaturas e deu-lhes o tema da Grande Música para que o mundo _fosse_.

E quando a Grande Música findou, ele mostrou aos outros aquilo que haviam entretecido: uma visão magnífica, tão infinitamente assombrosa que os Poderes se enamoraram das cores e texturas de um mundo que ainda havia de ser construído, e muitos se despediram de Eru e partiram para Eä, e foram ali enclausurados por amor daqueles que ainda viriam.

E os Poderes são a vida do mundo, e o mundo, a deles.

E eis que os Poderes adentraram a massa disforme de Eä, o mundo que é, mas não encontraram ali nada do que tinham cantado ou visto quando Eru, o Único, lhes mostrara o produto da visão. Pois que tudo era escuro e frio, disforme e incompleto, como a massa de barro mole antes de o ceramista dar-lhe um feitio.

E tomados de amor, os Poderes trabalharam árdua e longamente para dar forma ao mundo, a saber: aplainar os vales e esculpir montanhas, que era trabalho de Aulë e de seus servos principalmente, e enchê-los com árvores e plantas de todos os tipos, cuja fabricação era a alegria de Yavanna e suas servas e servos; esculpir as baías e dar forma às falésias, que Ulmo preenchia com água que lhe era cara - mas ele preferia as partes mais profundas do Oceano.

Mas Melkor viera junto com os seus irmãos, aquele cujo nome não é mais pronunciado, e é chamado Morgoth agora, o Sinistro Inimigo do Mundo. Ele veio fingindo, a princípio até para si mesmo, que estava envergonhado de seu ato de rebeldia na dissonância das Canções de Poder que criaram o Mundo, e que queria reparar-se ajudando a dar forma à mansão dos Filhos de Ilúvatar. Mas seu coração logo se deixou dominar pela raiva surda contra seu Criador, que não deu atenção ao Vazio (na opinião dele) nem lhe dava o devido crédito, posto que Morgoth era de poder sem par entre os Poderes.

E estando assim corrompido pela malícia Morgoth logo passou a cobiçar o mundo para seu reino, e as criaturas a serem ali criadas como seus vassalos. E tão deslumbrante era, e tão sutil a sua perspicácia, que muitos Poderes e espíritos ele arrebatou naqueles Dias Antigos, deslumbrando-os com suas artes e magnificência, e carregou-os consigo em sua descida à danação. Muitos outros seres ele destruiu ainda, de uma forma ou de outra, antes de ser aprisionado no Vazio.

Mas antes de ser trancafiado lá Morgoth tomou para si a maior parte do Mundo, e com aqueles que o seguiam passou a desfazer o que seus irmãos lutavam para construir: Aulë erguia majestosas montanhas, e Morgoth as derrubava, Ulmo criava deltas e rios, e Morgoth aterrava-os, Yavanna tecia bosques na noite e Morgoth as destruía.

E a princípio, Ossë, servo de Ulmo o seguiu, e através dele o mar revoltou-se em violentas tempestades que a tudo destruíam. Depois sua esposa Unien o convenceu a remir-se e voltar ao seu mestre original, o que deixou Morgoth gravemente agitado dado o ódio que sentia pelo Mar, onde ecoa ainda a Música dos Ainur. Mas Ossë, enquanto seja desde então sempre fiel a seu senhor Ulmo, não consegue conter a sua natureza por completo: ele ri nas tempestades, deleita-se em causar agito e fúria; os marinheiros o reverenciam, mas não confiam nele.

E eis que houve uma grande e terrível guerra entre os Poderes, antes da vinda dos Filhos de Ilúvatar, pois estes perceberam que Morgoth destruiria o mundo em sua ganância e sede de destruição, estragando o Mundo antes que este tivesse uma chance de florescer. Os Ainur o subjugaram e puseram-lhe em cárcere por três eras e depois lhe deram uma nova chance entre os grandes apesar de seus feitos. Pois não puderam renegar um dos seus, e nisto se diz que o voto de Nienna foi decisivo. Morgoth foi libertado, e viveu em Aman com os Poderes – mas a guerra tinha sido mui longa, e os Ainur chamaram a si os Elfos para morar em Valinor consigo, temendo que lhes sobreviesse um grande mal caso Morgoth os capturasse antes de ser subjugado, como de fato foi. E por um breve período houve paz. Mas Morgoth tramava sua traição em segredo, uma destruição tão terrível que suas conseqüências permanecem até hoje no Mundo, como sabes.

Quão irônico é, que tenham sido os fratricidas que lhe perceberam as malignas intenções! Pois Morgoth enganava a todos os povos, até os Valar, mas Fëanáro tinha-lhe ojeriza. Devo dizer que o fato não obteve a importância devida, o Senhor Élfico tinha uma personalidade difícil, e nem sua inigualável maestria o salvou de ser ostracizado. Não que ele se importasse muito, era-lhe apenas mais um motivo para deixar crescer o ódio e o rancor, até que estes explodiram em chamas ardentes – primeiro contra os meio-irmãos, sendo ele condenado ao exílio por desembainhar suas armas contra seus parentes (e deveríamos ter-lhe percebido o coração negro logo então), e depois contra tudo o que lhe atravessasse o caminho, em realidade ou apenas em sua imaginação. E em meio a estas conturbações Morgoth atacou-nos, matando em Formenos o rei dos Noldor Finwë e roubando as gemas Silmarilli, enquanto Ungoliant destruía as Duas Árvores e mergulhava todo o mundo em trevas.

Então houve a Revolta, os Fratricídios e depois o Exílio e o Banimento. E o espírito e as vidas dos filhos de Eru foram contaminados com a escuridão, e puseram-se parentes contra parentes, os servos contra seu senhor, e amigo contra amigo. E mesmo Primogênitos usaram de artifícios de malícia, eles que deveriam ser um exemplo para os Seguidores, e houve histórias negras de corrupção, degradação, traição e assassínio, mas não me demorarei nelas agora. Basta dizer que a Primeira Era, começada com a criação do Sol e da Lua, foi quase toda ela uma longa sucessão de batalhas e campanhas contra a Sombra, até que Eärendil ousou cruzar os mares, arriscando a ira dos Valar, para implorar a ajuda deles na luta contra Morgoth e suas criaturas malditas. E assim foi, as Valar atravessaram o mar com as hordes dos Vanyar e os Noldor que ficaram para trás quando da rebelião, e devastaram Nargothrond e Angband. As batalhas foram tão violentas que a própria terra não as suportou, Beleriand afundou no mar, montanhas aplainaram-se ou ergueram-se graças à fúria dos Poderes naqueles dias, vales foram soterrados e rios mudaram de curso. Toda a Terra-média mudou de formato. Os exércitos de Morgoth foram quase que totalmente aniquilados, e levantou-se o banimento para aqueles que haviam longamente lutado pelo bem da Terra-média. Posto que a maldição dos Noldor tinha já então surtido seu efeito, e à época da Guerra da Fúria poucos Noldor sobreviveram, e muitos dos que assim se chamam são na verdade filhos de Noldo e dos filhos da terra, Sindar e Silvestre, ou outros. Ao final daquela era muitos tomaram um lugar nos navios em direção às Terras Imortais, e por um tempo houve novamente paz.

Mas esta não seria duradoura. Apesar de poucos, sobreviveram algumas criaturas de Morgoth. E entre elas Sauron.

Firme até o fim em sua rebelião foi Sauron criado de Aulë, Sauron que é o Cruel, o mais poderoso entre os Maiar. E é de fato trágico que Aulë, tão generoso em seus dons e tão dócil de coração tenha visto partir de sua casa tantos difamadores, rebeldes e traidores do propósito do Um. Pois que entre as forças de Morgoth Sauron era o maior e o que tinha a maior confiança de seu mestre.

Eis que muito se discutiu entre os Poderes o que poderia ter levado Sauron a aliar-se a Morgoth, mas a discussão foi tão longa quanto infrutífera, e por falta de resultados eventualmente deixou-se de ponderar a questão, que tanto pesar trazia a Aulë. Mas em anos vindouros o Senhor teria sua reputação e alma lavadas por um servo fiel e simples, um que amava as criaturas do mundo e tudo o que nele havia tanto quanto o mestre, que desprezava o orgulho e tinha prazer em ajudar os humildes. Este foi também por algum tempo estudante de Nienna, a Piedosa, diz-se que em honra a ela escolheu para si trajes humildes de cinza. Mas não falarei dele ainda, pois sua história é contada em lendas de outros tempos, e na época desta história sua hora não tinha ainda chegado.

Sauron, embora não tendo o mesmo poder de seu senhor, era extremamente astuto. Ele aprendeu muito com Morgoth, e usou de todas as artimanhas para se fazer passar por amigo dos povos livres. Por mil anos não foi visto na terra-Média. Com um novo nome e uma forma física de esplendor e majestade, seduziu os Elfos de Eregion e enganou-os de modo que os Grandes Anéis de Poder foram criados, e ligou-os ao Um Anel, que lhe daria domínio sobre todas os Povos Livres. Há quem diga que só não tocou os três anéis élficos por sorte. Então os Elfos começaram a longa guerra contra Sauron, que levou à ruína de Eregion. Eu entendo muito pouco de sorte, coração, e outros mais sábios que eu dizem que assim foi para que se cumprisse o desígnio do Altíssimo. Não posso contradizê-los.

Em todo caso, também naquela época ergueu-se Númenor, nobre e orgulhosa, como nunca mais se viu ou verá no Mundo. Os Valar criaram para os Edain que lutaram na guerra contra Morgoth uma ilha, próxima de Aman, para que lá vivessem. Os Elfos os visitavam com freqüência, a princípio. Os numenorianos espalharam-se e construíram colônias por grande parte da Terra-média, e criaram o maior império que já existiu. Os Elfos então chamaram a ajuda de Númenor, e juntos derrotaram Sauron. Sauron partiu para o oriente a fim de restabelecer seu poderio lá. Mas o orgulho e a crença em sua superioridade foram sua fraqueza, a saber, Ar-Pharazôn usurpou o trono de Númenor e rumou ao leste com sua frota, exigindo que Sauron se submetesse à sua autoridade. Sauron seduziu-o, tornando-se seu conselheiro, e por sua influência e pela corrupção do Usurpador Númenor caiu em degradação e ruína. A sagrada Árvore Branca Nimloth foi queimada, assim como todos os numenorianos que fossem descobertos ainda fiéis aos Valar, em sacrifício A Morgoth. Elendil liderou os Fiéis em sua fuga de Númenor, e restabeleceu na Terra-Média um reino para os exilados; mas Ar-Pharazôn deixou-se levar até que partiu com sua armada para invadir Valinor. Manwë invocou o Um em sua fúria, para que julgasse os Mortais conforme achasse justo, e Ilúvatar afundou Númenor com todas as suas torres, jardins e belas damas, no fundo do mar. Ar-Pharazôn e seus homens foram sepultados sob as montanhas, nas Cavernas dos Esquecidos, e lá permanecerão até o momento da Última Batalha no Dia do Juízo.

E eis que Aman foi separada do resto do mundo por um abismo.

Elendil fundou Arnor no norte, perto de Lindon onde fora recebido pelos Elfos, e seus filhos Isildur e Anárion fundaram Gondor no sul. Quando Sauron ataca gondor, Anárion vai a seu pai relatar as novas, e Elendil aconselha-se com Gil-galad. Sabendo que o Inimigo não seria destruído sem que seus inimigos se unissem, formam a Última Aliança dos Elfos e dos Homens.

E já basta por hoje, coração.

-Mas papai, eu quero saber sobre as Guerras do Anel o Peregrino Cinzento! E a Fenda dos Mortos, e o Balrog também! E Ents!

Não, amorzinho, papai já falou o suficiente. Se nos demorarmos mais um pouco, tua mãe ficará brava comigo por manter-te acordada até tarde.

-Mas você ainda não me contou a historia do servo de Aulë! E eu ouvi Ithildin falar que ele já conhecia a história da Demanda, e ele não quis me contar!

Mas saberás em breve, coração. Agora, é hora de mudar de ocupação.

-Promete que me conta logo?

Prometo. Agora vem, saiamos da sala de estudos. Está um lindo dia em Tirion, e talvez possamos brincar um pouco no jardim antes do jantar.

-Titio me disse que você atravessou a Fenda com Aragorn e Legolas.

Sim, eu e meu irmão, e alguns de nossos parentes dúnedain. Foram todos muito corajosos, apesar de as almas penadas os atemorizarem. Mas não falarei mais sobre isso, querida. Já basta de aulas por hoje.

-Mas contará logo?

Já o disse. Não confia mais no pai?

-Confio.

Então contarei a história da Demanda em breve.

-Está bem então. O titio pode brincar no jardim conosco?

Oh acredite-me, ele não perderá esta oportunidade por nada. Ele a adora.

Fim

* * *

N.A.: **Tirion é uma cidade em Valinor. O personagem é um dos gêmeos (que são parentes distantes dos Dunedain). Eu não quis mudar a estrutura ou o texto, apresentei a fic exatamente como a fiz para o desafio.**


End file.
